<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost by KonElDanvers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593288">Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonElDanvers/pseuds/KonElDanvers'>KonElDanvers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Good Dog Krypto the Superdog (DCU), Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs Therapy, References to Depression, Superheroes, Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonElDanvers/pseuds/KonElDanvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All in all: life wasn't really going well.</p><p> The blonde spend her days at work, throwing herself at the next best article. Not even batting an eye when Snapper came to scold, not that he had a reason- she worked harder than everyone else and even the scrappy little man had to see that at one point.</p><p>After work, Supergirl was on duty.</p><p>To describe it at best: she was avoiding life</p><p>/Or, Lena didn't take the reveal well and now the shit hits the fan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara felt lost.</p><p>There was no better word to explain it. She was lost. Standing on some crossroad, not knowing where to turn. <br/>To add a bit of spice, it felt like her feet were embedded in the ground and moving either forward or backwards was impossible.</p><p>All in all: live wasn't really going well.</p><p>Game night had become more the less dreadful. The happy couples around didn't exactly make Kara jump up and down with happiness. Not that she wasn't happy for her sister or Nia, but it did cut like a knife, reminding her of what could have possibly been.</p><p>The blonde spend her days at work, throwing herself at the next best article. Not even batting an eye when Snapper came to scold, not that he had a reason- she worked harder than everyone else and even the scrappy little man had to see that at one point.</p><p>After work, Supergirl was on duty and her night would be filled with sirens, smoke from burning houses and crying people.</p><p>To describe it at best: she was avoiding life.</p><p>Her personal life was non existent and Kara didn't think she would like it any other way. What was the point if Lena wasn't there every step of the way? What was the point if she couldn't went to the other woman about work? </p><p>It simply wasn't worth it.</p><p>And Kara knew that she had only herself to blame. </p><p>She did hide her superhero identidy from Lena- the person that meant the most.</p><p>And why? Because she didn't want to lose her.</p><p>Well, sucked arse that that went wrong so fucking bad. Now she had lost her. </p><p>The blonde sighed, looking up from her desk where the laptop was puffing out small clouds of smoke. She had spent the last thirty minutes tiping with superspeed and earth technology didn't seem to like that.</p><p>She massaged the bridge of her nose, trying to concentrate. The memory of rose perfume and the light scent of gin and whiskey was still permanent. <br/>Regularly taking over every thought she had and leaving her with nothing but longing for what had sworn to never be hers again. </p><p>Soft skin pressing into hers while watching a movie. </p><p>Dark hair curling on the edges of a graceful neck. Plumb lips painted red, ready to destroy anyone who doubted her and to take over the hearts of anyone with a sense of class.</p><p>Kara looked down. The pen she had been fidgeting with, trying to come up with another sentence had broken into. She closed her eyes. Days like these, slow days with barely action to fill her mind, were pure torture. </p><p>In the distance she heard sirens. The blonde shot up, pressing the button to activate her super suit.  Without a second thought, she went over to the window and flew towards the shrill sound. </p><p>The alarm was still going when she arrived at the scene. Three police cars were standing outside of a building with a crowd of people gathering in the front. </p><p>The officers were mumbling and one guy with a megaphone was telling at the seemingly empty facade. "COME TO THE DOOR AND LET THEM LEAVE. AFTER WE ARE WILLING TO NEGOTIATE!"</p><p>Kara narrowed her eyebrows. Was this a kidnapping? She let herself scan the building. There were four people inside. A man, cowering in front of the window, sweat dropping from his forehead and a knife in his shaky hands. </p><p>A woman, who's red hair was tied in a messy bun with a piece of fabrics stuffed into her mouth and her hands tied with rope. </p><p>The aliens breathing hatched at the sight of the last couple. Two kids, barely older than seven, crouching in the corner. Their eyes wide and their grips tight on each other. </p><p>Kara took a deal breath. What was she to do?</p><p>----</p><p>It had been hours. And yet every time sleep came even close to reach it slipped away. The daydreams of Lena replaced with screams, a dangerous glint of metal and the dark flood of never stopping blood.</p><p>It had been mental.<br/>Both the police and Supergirl had tried everything but in the end, the man had given into his crazy. </p><p>He had taken all of his anger out on his former wive and children. </p><p>Kara turned around, trying to breath under the weight of the covers. The screams were still echoing and the Kryptonian doubted her ability to ever forget them. </p><p>A crucial fate if she was being honest with herself. What she would give to be able to forget. </p><p>To start over. </p><p>To have faith in humanity again. </p><p>But no, of course it all had already been taken. </p><p>She wondered how she could have been the paragon of hope. It made no sense to her now. Because Kara Danvers, had no hope left. She had given it all. </p><p>Had spent it on the people on earth, on her friends, on truly everyone but herself.</p><p>And now there was only this dull feeling of anxious pain that was slowly eating her up inside.</p><p>The Superfriends didn't know. </p><p>They were, partially, sad about Lena not being there with them any more, but mostly they were anxious to blame the Luthor for something bad happening. Especially Alex, who multiple times had almost called out a search party to Lena's appartement to look for a somewhere tied up Kara.</p><p>The blonde knew that her ex best friend was angry. That she was hurting and that she would probably never forgive Kara for what she had done- but the Kryptonian couldn't bring herself to not believe in the youngest Luthor. </p><p>Because Kara knew her, even if Lena thought she didn't. </p><p>Lena was a self-made woman. </p><p>She had fought to make a name for herself and to change the word for the better. There was no doubt that sometimes the lines between good and bad got blurred, but in the end Lena always came through. <br/>Always proving that she had the best interests at heart, even if her methods could be question able from time to time. But Lena couldn't hurt a fly.</p><p>And so Kara spent the next few days as always- working, saving, trying to sleep.</p><p>The city felt like a roaring nest of bees that were only waiting to sting. The crime rates had gone up, especially since the earth's had been morved together. </p><p>Kate was still in Gotham and from time to time Kara would speak to Sara.</p><p>She was barely talking to anyone these days. To exhausted to keep up the facade of everything being fine.</p><p>----</p><p>"You gotta do better!"</p><p>Kara was lying on a gym mat, trying to catch her breath. Towering above her was Alex. </p><p>The redhead had her hands pressed into her sides and a stern look on her face. "If you fight like that with every villain you encounter you will wind up dead in no time."</p><p>Kara nodded, not having the energy to answer. </p><p>Her relationship with Alex had not been good. Sister nights exchanged for dates with Kelly, while Kara paroled the city.</p><p>They didn't really talk anymore, exchanging glances and trying to prove to each other that Lena was either good or a villain.</p><p>"How is William by the way?", Alex asked when Kara finally got up. <br/>"Hu?"</p><p>To be honest, the blonde hadn't wasted a thought on her co-worker. </p><p>"You went on a date. Surely there must be something there!"</p><p>Kara shook her head. <br/>"Why not?"<br/>"It just didn't fit."<br/>"Aw, why? He's a nice guy!"</p><p>Kara avoided eye contact. "Sometimes a nice guy isn't enough."</p><p>The redhead shrugged her shoulders. "If you say so. Anyway, I have to go. Movie night."</p><p>Kara only nodded and waited for her sister to be gone. </p><p>Then she trotted to the DEO bathrooms. A quick shower revealed bruises on the skin that was meant to be made of steel. She flinched at the sensation of the hot water.</p><p>It had begun some weeks ago. After a fight. The bruises hadn't start to fade untill several hours later. <br/>And now it had become quite severe. Not that she was going to tell anyone about it. The fading of one power would only make them worry. Which wasn't what she needed. They were happy, they deserved to be happy.</p><p>What Kara deserved? That was something she hadn't been sure of lately. </p><p>Happiness? That didn't feel right.</p><p>Sadness? Her morals spoke against that.</p><p>Hope? What for exactly?</p><p>----</p><p>Two days later, Kara came to conclusion that she needed a time out. </p><p>She couldn't do it anymore. She had spent the past years on helping everyone else. On trying to save the people of the world. But now it was time for her, to save herself.</p><p>She packed her bags, leaving a note for Alex that said that she was fine, and than she flew away. Leaving behind national city and all of its preying eyes. All of its expectations and every single memory that had come to haunt her.</p><p>----</p><p>Two years later</p><p>The battlefield was filled with the souls of people that had gone to soon.</p><p>All of them could feel it.</p><p>Weapons sticking out of stiff bodies and blood woven to the ground like the river to the land.</p><p>Sara was just trying to clean herself up, when a sudden whoosh sound caught her attention.</p><p>A spear flying towards her. </p><p>The blonde knew that she wouldn't be able to outrun that one.</p><p>But before it could puncture her skin, a tall figure stood before her, catching the weapon and throwing it back to the still standing nemesis. The figure collapsed within a few second.</p><p>Her Savior turned around and gave her a familiar smile. The jaw tight and the light stubble that had grown over the last few days clearly visible. </p><p>"Thanks for that one August."</p><p>He chuckled. "Can't let you go out that easily, now can I?"</p><p>Sara grinned and looked back at her team.</p><p>Rory, who was holding something that looked like a overgrown shotgun in his hands and Nate who was leaning towards Rey with a shiny smile that meant he wanted something.</p><p>Zari had stayed on the ship together with Vixen. The two were trying to help Nora who was about to have her first child.</p><p>The blonde clapped her hands. "Now common guys, back to the ship."</p><p> </p><p>Back there, they were greeted with loud laughter, followed by the crying of a baby.</p><p>Rey shot forwards, laughing happily at the sight of his wife holding a healthy newborn.</p><p>"Oh my god.", He whispered.</p><p>Nora gave him a sheepish grin. "Rey, meet  Grace."</p><p>The man stepped foreward, reaching out to the little girl who was looking at her parents with bright eyes.</p><p>"She is beautiful.", He whispered.</p><p>Nora smiled. "She really is." She turned to the rest of the group. "Grace, meet your horde of aunts and uncles of whom I will only let one person babysit."</p><p>Nate grinned: "And that is me."</p><p>Nora gave him a critical look. "No way in hell."</p><p>The young man looked disappointed for a second, then he shrugged. "Fair assessment. But I better still be the god father."</p><p>Rey nodded, giving his best friend a hug. "You know there is no one better than you for the job."</p><p>Sara smiled. "Great, so I am the babysitter?"</p><p>The couple looked at each other. "Well, not exactly."</p><p>Rey was fidgeting with his fingers. "You know we love you, but you? Alone with a baby?"</p><p>The blonde pouted. "I am great with children!"</p><p>"Children.", Nora said. "-yes. But infants? Not so sure."</p><p>"The one we trust to babysit the most, is definitely August."</p><p>The blond man looked at them in surprise. "Really?"<br/>"Definitely. You managed to keep Rory from drinking AND got Sara to propose to Ava. You are definitely the man for the job.", Nora stated.</p><p>The blond, who was still wearing clothes that were stained with grass and blood gave them all the widest smile. "Thank you. I won't disappoint you!"</p><p>---</p><p>August had finally been able to wash off the stress that the day had brought with it.</p><p>Getting out of the dark fighting suit with the symbol of El on its left chest plate, felt like a relief. The past few days had been spent fighting a group of Romans that had traveled into the wrong time and had proved to be unable to send back.  </p><p>That had evolved to a tragic battle.</p><p>But now he was lying on his back, the blanked underneath his nose and a white dog sleeping on the end of the bed.</p><p>August could sleep better than he had some years ago. But sometimes the pictures of Lena Luthor would still flood his mind and make him wish that things were back to the way they were. </p><p>And then he thought to where he was now. </p><p>The Kryptonian was glad that he had left. It had given him time to figure things out. </p><p>To find out who he was, who he wanted to be and who he wanted to be with.</p><p>He had traveled and spent his time with a group of people that similar to him, didn't seem to fit anywhere else. </p><p>The past two years had been good, great even.</p><p>Hard and draining but at the same time rewarding and definitely worth it.</p><p>About a year ago, they had found Krypto. A dog from anothers dimensions Krypton. </p><p>He had imidiatly taking a liking to him and had barely left his side ever since that day a year ago.</p><p>----</p><p>It had been another six months of happy days, with the added spice of fighting with time travellers and monsters, and of course, taking care of a baby, when Ava out of the portal and onto the bridge. The blonde seemed stressed and her untidy button up only strengthened this impression.</p><p>"Everyone to the bridge!"</p><p>Two minutes later every legend was there, Rory holding baby Grace. </p><p>"There is a problem."</p><p>"Where?", Sara asked.</p><p>Ava bit her lip. "National City."</p><p>August felt as if someone had made him trip down a set of stairs. The anxiety was already flaring up.</p><p>"What year?", Nate wanted know with a considerate look to the blond.</p><p>"2022."</p><p>"Oh shit.", Sara cursed silently.</p><p>"Yes.", Her wive agreed and looked over to the Kryptonian. "The DEO needs our help, Barry and Kate are already there. Superman is doing all he can."</p><p>August sighed closing his hands to a fist, the opening them up again.</p><p>"Then let's go."</p><p>"Are you sure?", Rey asked. "If you aren't ready you can stay on the ship."</p><p>He glanced over to Nora. "We all can handle this."</p><p>The blond shook his head. "The DEO seems to need every superhero available. Otherwise they wouldn't have called. That means that every single one of us is needed."</p><p>He scratched Krypto behind his ears. "I don't like it, but I am coming with you all."</p><p>Sara clapped her hands. "So, let's get ready!  Gideon, set course to Nation City, 2022."</p><p>----</p><p>Lena Luthor was working with the DEO. It had taken her time to get back into her normal life, but after a lot of therapy (with a colleague of Kelly), she finally had reconciled with the Superfriends and while Alex had a certain amount of mistrust, she quickly got over it.</p><p>Life was too short to hold a grudge, and with Kara gone to who knew where, there was no good in wasting away alone.</p><p>When Lex Luthor broke out of prison a few weeks earlier, the DEO had thought that he would be catched soon. As it turned out, her brother had multiple cards up his sleeve and got away.</p><p>So now every available superhero was called in to arrest the Luthor.</p><p>Barry had already done everything he could and Kate was trying to stitch up a plan. </p><p> </p><p>The legends had been their last option. The time traveling horde of chaotics was always everybodies last chois but it was a simple fact that they always got the job done.</p><p>"Lena?" Nia was standing in the door. <br/>"Hey, any news on my brother?"<br/>The girl shook her head. "No, no news on bald and dangerous but the Legends are here. I thought I'd tell you."</p><p>The Luthor glanced to the screen that was tracking every known location of Lex and then back to Nia. "Alright, I'm coming with you."<br/>She knew that the Legends should never be left to their own devices.</p><p>----</p><p>Alex was already standing at the hangar, talking to two blonde woman.<br/>The smaller one of them was wearing a white uniform and had the face of a thieve. She couldn't describe it any other way. </p><p>The taller woman was wearing a pantsuit and a concerned look on her face. Lena's eyes slid to the identical wedding bands on both of their hands.</p><p>"-Any information on what he's planning?", The smaller woman, who she now identifed as Sara Lance asked.<br/>"No, we have no clue. We just want to finally find him.", Alex said.</p><p>Sara grinned. "Well, that's why we're here."<br/>"Please don't destroy the city babe.", The tall woman said while the smaller one gave her a quick peck on the lips. </p><p>"No promises I can't keep."</p><p>She said something into a hidden communicator, Lena guessed it was in her ear, and the space ship opened it's doors. </p><p>A group of people came out of it, looking like the most out of place group she had ever seen.</p><p>They came close and interduced themselfs. They were loud and stuck out, but Lena guessed that that was what made them the legends.</p><p>"Okay, now that all of you are here-", Alex said, after Barry, Kate and Superman had joined them. "-we can finally start."</p><p>She went over to the next screen and put on a map of National City and it's suburbs.</p><p>"Lex Luthor is on the run and we don't know where he is or what he is planning. So your mission is to find him before he can do any damage."</p><p>The redhead liked at them with determination.</p><p> "He already killed more than a dozen people and almost managed to kill both superman and Supergirl." </p><p>Her breath seemed to hitch. Alex missed her sister. She blamed herself for the fact that Kara left. Apparently the blonde had been acting off but since they hadn't been on the best terms, they hadn't talked about it.</p><p>And so Alex was left questioning whether her sister was alive or dead every day.</p><p>Lena could barely imagine what that must have been like.<br/>She missed Kara and it broke her heart to know that they hadn't mended their broken fences, but losing a sibling that wasn't evil and actually cared about you? That must have hit a couple inches deeper.</p><p>The next week went by without even a hint of Lex Luthor being seen. It was like he had vanished. <br/>The superheros and agents were exhausted from the ongoing search and in the evening, the ones that weren't in patrol would order pizza and try to relax at least a bit.</p><p>The legends had brought in a fresh new wind and were trying to make the others lighten up with terrible jokes. Only two people in the group didn't catch onto the spirit of the other legends.</p><p>Rory, who was always grumpy.</p><p>And a guy that was constantly wearing a hood and a facemask who got interduced as "The Obsidian Hunt".</p><p>He wore all black and only from time to time Lena was able to catch a glimps of steel blue eyes.</p><p>Another week went by and finally they had Lex Luthor's GPS.</p><p>When they hunted him down, the Lexosuit in his possession made it impossible for the ones without superpowers to catch him and even superman had to give in after a kryptonite bullet hit him on the shoulder and shattered multiple bones.</p><p>With no one left to defeat the villain, the agents of the DEO were almost ready to give up, when a dark figure was seen running across the asphalt and treating Lex with punches and kicks he earlier had given to the hero's.</p><p>Lex started to fly, trying to get away, but the figure, that Lena barely identifed as the quiet man from the legends, wasn't having any of it.</p><p>He made her brother come back down. Retreated with hands formed to firsts that were hitting faster and more powerful then bullets.</p><p>Sara seemed to be concerned. <br/>"What if he-?"<br/>But Ava shook her head. "You know that you can't stop him. It has always been building up to this."</p><p> </p><p>Lena had no time to wonder what that had meant, because suddenly an explosion was shaking the building around them.</p><p>And then both figures, villain and hero were on the ground.<br/>Flames burning everything around them.</p><p>Alex set to send her agents to get them out of there, but Sara had already given Nate a nod, who was now carrying the silent man out of the fire.</p><p>Rey, in his super suit got Lex.</p><p>They got the villain to the infermery, where the DEO's doctors would take care of any wounds before he would be send to prison.</p><p>While that happened, the legends gathered around the hero.</p><p>Lena stepped closer.</p><p>They had taken off his hood and revealed a face that seemed familiar.</p><p>A sharp jaw with high cheekbones.<br/>Blonde, dirty hair was falling into his eyes.</p><p>The flames had burned parts of his leather suit and now  his left arm, showed colorful tattoo sleeve.</p><p>"S-Sara", he choked.</p><p>The blonde was holding his hand. "I-I wanna say t-thank y-you."</p><p>The assassin's was shaking her head. "You are not going to die! You hear me!"</p><p>Only now Lena saw that his vaines were shimmering green.<br/>A deep wound on his chest, where multiple  kryptonite had disfigured his torso.</p><p>He was Kryptonian.</p><p>A loud bark echoed through the DEO and a white dog came running out of nowhere.</p><p>"H-hey... K-krypto.", The hero whispered stretching his hand to shakily pat the dog.</p><p>He looked to Sara. "G-give him t-to Nia. I-I know she l-loves dogs."<br/>His voice was weak and his breathing was getting louder and heavier by the second.</p><p>His eyes went around, searching. He focused them on no one. "Legends, t-thank you for the p-past two years."</p><p>His friends stayed silent.</p><p>Then he looked to Alex and something inside the redheads brain seemed to click. Her gaze softened and tears started welling up.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>The man smiled sadly. "Yes Al. I-I'm sorry, for n-not being here."<br/>He spoke slowly and as if his tounge was weighing a thousand pounds.<br/>"You were a g-good s-sister."</p><p>Lena was all of the sudden the one who felt like she couldn't breath.</p><p>That was Kara! Her Kara!</p><p>The features were so similar, that was why he had been wearing that hood.</p><p>Lena couldn't believe it. Was that why he had run away? Or was it because of her? She wasn't sure.</p><p>Suddenly, blue eyes locked with green and the world  seemed to take a step back.</p><p>With the most power she had heard from him since he had been lying there, he said: "Lena"</p><p>Then he lost consciousness.</p><p>The hectic that broke out could only be compared to an earth break. Alex started ordering doctors to the OR and the hero's tried to get out of the way. </p><p>Lena wasn't sure what to do. A dark haired woman with blue eyes grabbed her by the sleeve and pulled her aside.</p><p>"He is a great man.", She said. "He told us about you. Told us about your... Issues. If he doesn't make it, I know he would want you to know that he cares about you. Probably more than about anyone else."</p><p>Lena avoided her eyes. Feeling guilty for the anger she had held against him.</p><p>"He goes by August by the way. He chose it because of some Taylor Swift song."<br/>The woman giggled. "He's weird but we all love him very much. He gave us hope, even when he didn't have any."</p><p>"What is your name?"</p><p>"Nora. My husband is the guy in the ridiculous suit over there."</p><p>She paused and to calculate the odds of the current situation. "I spent two years with August and this most likely, won't bring him down."</p><p>She paused. "So when you get that second chance, take it. Make things right. And promise that you will take care of the golden boy. He had it rough in life and he deserves better than what he had till now."</p><p>Lena nodded and Nora walked away, while Sara came over. </p><p>"So, I take it that you know who he is." </p><p>The Luthor nodded.<br/>"Then you know what he went through. Two years ago he had lost any hope. He was really depressed actually." </p><p>The blonde stared at the floor for a second before straightening her back. "He made a mistake back then, he knows it. He beat himself up about that. But you can't hold that before him anymore. He payed for that with more than he had to give."</p><p>Lena was trying hard not to cry, which proved being difficult. </p><p>"He loved you. Probably loves you still. And if he makes it, I will make sure that he is happy. With or without you."</p><p>Her eyes were giving her nothing more than the truth. "I don't care what went up here, but I will make sure that his heart doesn't get broken like that again. He's a good guy, probably the best ouf of all of us. And he deserves a happy ending."</p><p>Lena nodded. "He does. Dear lord he does."</p><p>Sara placed her hand on the other woman's shoulder.</p><p>"Were you in love with him?"</p><p>The Luthor paused, before finally answering: "yes."</p><p>"Than you will love him again. He's finally himself and that's the best version. You shouldn't rush it, but get to know him again. Ask about Krypton and get Krypto on your side."</p><p>She looked the CEO up and down. "You two could be incredibly happy."</p><p>----<br/>A week later, August woke from his coma. His chest wrapped in bandages and a concerned dog by his side.</p><p>He looked up. There, on a chair, snoring was Lena.</p><p>The shadows underneath her eyes were dark and her skin even paler then usual.</p><p>But she was there.</p><p>And in that moment he knew- they would be fine. And they would be happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love legends of tomorrow but I don't have access to the newest season so...</p><p>I also wrote this when my depression once again hit and I was dysphoric. I am also quite dramatic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>